This invention relates to carrying cases designed to prevent the loss of valuables due to theft. Pedestrians or bicycle riders carrying valuables in a handbag or shoulderbag in a modern crowded urban environment should be concerned with the possibility that a thief could snatch the bag and steal any valuables contained therein.
Unfortunately, the victim of a so-called "purse snatching incident" is commonly pulled or dragged along as the thief yanks the carrying case or the strap associated with the case. Such an occurrence can severely jeopardize the life or limb of the victim, especially near a crowded motorway.
Various attempts have been made to solve these problems but until the instant invention, these attempts have been unsatisfactory because of clumsiness, expense, unsightliness and the lack of an adequately safe and frictionless release system.
The present invention solves these problems by providing a unique system of easily detachable and reattachable adjacent bag segments, some of which remain secure with the victim during a purse snatching incident while others detach and act to decoy the thief.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide the handbag holder with a means of safely securing valuables during a purse snatching incident.
Another object of this invention is to insure that the victim of a purse snatching incident is not dragged along with the stolen handbag.
Yet another object of this invention is to insure a quick and relatively frictionless separation of handbag segments during a purse snatching incident thus allowing the victim to disengage from the perpetrator as quickly as possible.
A further object of this invention is to dupe a thief into believing that he or she has made off with their booty, thus minimizing the risk that the thief will continue to harass the victim.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a cosmetically and artistically appealing design that is light in weight with a minimum of encumbrances, all contained in a convenient and highly functional device.
All the foregoing and still further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from a study of the following specification .